


【影日】目光

by GreatCarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot
Summary: *成年架空，HE*影山微微天然渣*平淡玻璃渣糖，注意避雷*单篇完结梗来自达成又又又又去看健太的演出了，被注视感觉就已经很甜了。本文首发于LOFTER，2019.08.13
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	【影日】目光

**Author's Note:**

> *成年架空，HE  
> *影山微微天然渣  
> *平淡玻璃渣糖，注意避雷  
> *单篇完结
> 
> 梗来自达成又又又又去看健太的演出了，  
> 被注视感觉就已经很甜了。
> 
> 本文首发于LOFTER，2019.08.13

“ **只要我还在打排球，我就不可能和你交往** 。”

距离影山对我说出这句话的那个夏天，已经过去了7年零9个月。

我站在更衣室里，回想着——当时抱着赌气般的心情，想抢在别的女生把他从我身边抢走前就告白——会为此头脑发热不顾一切的、那个被他称为“呆子”的我，已经不会再为此感到窘迫和难为情了。热血青春结束后又度过了漫长的岁月，曾经以为遥不可及的未来已经被摆到了眼前，它把我们笼罩在世界舞台的中心，给我们打上了“大人”的烙印。

日向翔阳，日本男排国家队主力主攻手，非奥运年隶属于全日空职业队。

影山飞雄，日本男排国家队主力二传手，现隶属于意甲球队latina，征战过意大利甲级联赛。

我们都还在打排球，或是作为国家队的队友，或是各自分开驰骋在不同的赛场上。

我们会见面，会联络，会留意出现在电视直播里的对方。而忙得连电视都没时间看的时候，我们还有各种SNS——事实上影山总是出现在我的twitter照片里。

影山一直都会来看我的比赛，只要他有时间。我们保持着比普通朋友更深厚的情谊，丝毫没有因为青春期发生过告白就疏远对方。

总觉得，从对我说出“只要有我在，你就是最强的”这句话开始，影山他的目光就从未离我远去过——他从来没有打算从我的世界里消失，但仅仅只愿意作为我的搭档，我的二传手。

无论我们做过多么亲密的事情，无论我在他面前展现出多么脆弱或多么坚强的一面， **我们，始终都没有交往** 。

可我，无法停止喜欢他。

换好球衣、绑好护膝后，我在更衣室的镜子前凝视着自己的脸。早已褪去稚气的脸蛋好像比以前多了几分棱角分明的感觉，曾经被影山吐槽“看起来就很吵”的橘色头发，稍微剪短，不再有高中时那种刺刺绽放的感觉。我自我感觉还是元气满满的，可是不止一次被采访的时候，媒体都评价我有一种淡淡的“失恋”气质。

——为什么他们会这么敏锐啊?

——喜欢着一个人，却求而不得的心情，难道是无法伪装的吗？

我的理智早就明白，继续等待影山的回应，是一个很可能注定徒劳的选择。“排球”，明明承载着我们共同梦想的东西，却变成了让我们无法恋爱的死结。我早就不止一次在心里打赌过了——

如果影山忘记我的生日一次，我就放弃；

如果影山不回我的下一条信息，我就放弃；

如果影山比我先谈恋爱了，我就放弃；

如果影山输掉下一场比赛，我就放弃；

如果他不来看我的下一场比赛，我就放弃……

可是，他从来没有忘、从来没有不回复、从来没有让我看着他输、也从来没有交到别的女朋友或男朋友……而他做到的一切事情，都仿佛跟我开玩笑一样——就是让我无法放弃。

“那么今天呢？这场比赛，他会来看我吗？如果他不来，我就放弃喜欢他吧。”

我轻轻自言自语，习惯性地像是在念祈愿胜利的咒语。

——让我放弃吧。

球场上人声鼎沸，体育馆灯火通明，我和队友们并肩入场，瞬间被淹没进重要赛事的紧张空气里。可无论我被多么热烈、嘈杂又令人屏息的氛围笼罩着，看台上有一束目光，我从来都能感知到。

我和影山既不是双胞胎也不是幼驯染，就算曾经被教练说过我们的默契能瞬间超越别人常年积累下的信赖感，可我们终究也不过是两个独立的个体。但是为什么，心有灵犀也好，羁绊深重的也好，我甚至根本不需要往看台的方向张望，我就能确定——影山他，就在那里。

**——他来了，他在看着我。**

**——再一次。**

内心里打的赌，又一次以我的全盘皆输作为结局。

——这家伙还记得我是喜欢他的吗？

——他真的不是故意的吗？他也不想让我放弃喜欢他吗？

——可恶！

裁判的哨声响了起来。

只有在面对排球的时候，我才能稍微忘掉影山飞雄这个人，哪怕我曾经作为他手中“最强的诱饵”，依赖他到不想失去的地步。

完美的一传、精彩的扣杀、飞速的跑动和铿锵有力的跳跃，我已经早就可以在没有他的时候，依然完成得天衣无缝了。高中时被影山嘲讽过无数遍的“大菜鸟”，早就已经变成了被大家承认的MVP主攻手了。我以前非常希望自己能像他一样，得到一个类似“球场上的王者”这样帅气的外号，而现在，“日本队的希望之翼”、“袖珍型定海神针”、“闪电般的得分机器”和“最受欢迎王牌”这样的头衔，我都拿到过了。哪怕因为影山把重心转战海外联赛，他的曝光率因此而在国内稍稍降低，以至于我的球迷数量和人气偶尔还超过了他——我却再没有像小时候那样，为此而欢欣鼓舞。

**变成职业球员以后，我们收获了太多人的注目，可我在乎的，却从来都只有影山的目光。**

“Nice Spike!!!”

又一球精彩得分，我和队友们互相击掌鼓励。我总是在这个时候喊得很大声，因为我知道影山在看着我，我想让他看到我丝毫不输给他的一面。

——怎么样？本大爷我很帅气吧？

——国王大人也要臣服于我！

可是，赛场上的局势瞬息万变，每次在打得最顺手的时候，失误和对方的反击就会迎面扑来。

防不住的强力重扣、狡诈又令人恼火的吊球和对方攻击性极强的发球，慢慢地把我方拖入了逆境中。被对方连追五分，沮丧又懊恼，体力的流失也让人觉得烦躁，汗水就那样无止尽般的淌下来。

在和影山并肩作战的时候，我们经历过无数个这样的逆境。最初是高中时县内的青叶城西和白鸟泽，而后又经历过IH亚军种子稻荷崎，还有我们的老对手音驹。曾经我不觉得，但是现在回想起来才发现，“影山的托球”使我从来没有害怕过球场上的逆境。被对手针对也好、被封杀也好，作为一名“攻手”，我从来没有失去过“二传手的托球”——怪人快攻的分秒不差，中场高球的节奏调整，还有那个为了我苦练许久才成型的“会在打点停下来”的神迹，这看似理所当然的举动，却无声地注入了影山式的体贴和信赖，总是让我有种“被在乎”的错觉。

现在，没有影山在我身边，我也早已学会如何去扭转赛场上的困境。开阔视野，灵活运用各种战术，鼓励后辈的情绪，在关键时刻拿下提振士气的一分。与重力的战斗没有一刻不辛苦，可是只要一想到影山在注视着我，我还是会单纯得像得到夸奖的高中生一样，雀跃不已。

——啊，我们还是保住领先了。

在对方叫暂停的片刻，我回到休息区补充水分。

忍不住了，我擦擦脸上的汗水，抬头望看台席上看去。

那家伙坐在靠近通道的位置，穿着黑色的运动服，戴着鸭舌帽和口罩，一个人静静地坐着。旁边有三五成群的女孩子会偶尔盯着他看，似乎影山的气场无论如何遮掩，还是会被球迷们认出来一样。可是，每每这个时候，影山完全不会顾及别人的眼光—— **只要他发现我在找他，他就会把帽子和口罩都摘下来。**

那双我再熟悉不过的深蓝色眼睛，那张到现在还是会令我脸红心跳的脸，就那样毫无保留地暴露在公众视野里，只为了——能回应我的目光。

他的视线穿透体育馆空旷的距离感，和我四目相对。

这种感觉太微妙了，每次都是这样，并不是久别重逢、并不是炽烈深情，却让我觉得矛盾重重——他的目光明明温暖又安定，可是我内心里的骚动却停不下来。

——都已经这样了，还是在捉弄我吗？

——故意让我觉得“被爱着”一样，你觉得很有趣吗？

——如果是在空间狭小的地方被他这样盯着，我一定会忍不住吻上去的。

——太狡猾了，明明拒绝了我，却又不让我放弃。

可是，今天的影山，目光里流露出了我难以捉摸的笑意。

简直太暧昧了，总觉得今天的他和之前都不一样。

决胜局迎来了下半场的哨声。

今天对手的风格总觉得在不久前才遇到过。那一次也是这样，在艰难保持着领先进入终局后，硬是在最后关头被对手翻盘，导致我在影山在场的时候，输掉了比赛。竞技体育的输赢确实是常事，我也早就学会不纠结于某一场比赛的结果，可是无论如何，我就是不喜欢在影山看着我的时候输掉。

他总会在我们退场做完放松和拉伸后，等在我休息室的门口；会答应我拍一张合影，随我发到任何SNS上；会像个啰嗦的陪练一样开着玩笑吐槽我这场的失误；甚至会答应我任性到去他公寓过夜的要求——虽然每次输球后的过夜也只不过是通宵打游戏、或是偶尔让我抱着他吐苦水罢了。

可是，我喜欢他刚才目光里的笑意，总觉得今天会有好事发生吧~

——一定要赢！！！

最后一球落在对方的边线内时，看台席上爆发出巨大的欢呼声！

这场比赛，我们最终还是守住了领先的地位，没有deuce，直接赢得了胜利。

我回过头朝着看台席上的影山，举起了拳头。

我不知道自己此刻会不会太过开心了，因为我的笑容真的完全隐藏不住！！！

——看着我吧！

——我赢了哦！！！

——很厉害吧！！！

而看台席上的影山难得的回应了我一个淡淡的微笑，同样也朝我伸直了拳头——我们隔空碰拳。影山默默说了什么，他的嘴唇动了动，一张一合，可是太远了，我根本听不清。他指了指后场，然后率先离开了看台区。

——哎？他要见我吗？

当我略带焦急地回到运动员更衣室的时候，影山果然已经在那了。我整个人暴露在他的目光中，和刚刚隔空相望的距离相比，狭窄的房间放大了无数倍他目光里的炙热感情。光是这样被他看着，我就脸红心跳起来——早就不是青葱的毛头小子了，可还是乖乖败在“初恋”的手里。并没有正式开始过的恋情，却也一直没有放下。

“喂，这样盯着我，你觉得很好玩吗？混蛋影山！”

“抱歉，的确觉得你的反应很有趣……”

影山朝我一步步走来，继续缩短着我们之间的距离。

“你……你刚刚在看台上想对我说什么？”///

“日向，你真的想知道吗？”

“你不是想告诉我才来的吗？”///

影山和我面贴面地站着，总觉得他故意把脸凑得很近，温热的呼吸简直让我面红耳赤。

“就这样让我呆一会儿吧，一会儿就好。”

说着，影山弯下腰，把额头靠在我的左肩上，紧紧抱住了我。

我看不见他的表情，只能僵在原地，难为情地感受着肩膀上这家伙温热的吐息。

“日向，我决定退役了。”

“哎？什么？”///

“我要退役了。”

“混蛋，不要捉弄我了好吗？”

不知道为什么，我忽然有点想哭。

“新闻发布会明天就会举行。”

“……”

“我刚刚想对你说的是——让你久等了。”

**——让你久等了。**

几个最简单的音调，就这样在影山平静的语气里，被说了出来。

下一秒的亲吻，同样来得猝不及防。

这个迟到了太久太久的吻，温柔得让人觉得不真实。

我的内心里还在叫嚣着——

混蛋！我才没有等你呢！

我才没有像个笨蛋一样喜欢着你，哪怕被你拒绝了也无法放弃呢！

可是，爱，是无法骗人的。

直到这一刻，我回应着影山的吻，慢慢沉沦，才终于承认——一直以来，他所做到的一切，他目光里的“爱意”都并不是我的错觉。甚至于，从一开始，那句拒绝我告白的话，也只不过是为了让我等一等他。

—— **只要我还在打排球，我就不可能和你交往。**

这句话，终究还是被影山的“退役”二字擦得干干净净。

恋爱和梦想，虽然有分先后，但是任何一方都没有输掉。

收拾好东西，影山牵着我的手走出去的时候，我开口道——

“呐，你真的有在喜欢我吗？”

哪怕是明知故问，我还是想听他亲自对我说一遍。

“ **一直。** ”

这是影山对我说过的，最坚定的话语。

END


End file.
